Jamison Liquid Metal Engineering Facility
The Jamison Liquid Metal Engineering Facility is located at the Jamison Valley in the Austronesian Coalition. It served as a research, development and production center of liquid metals and goods that required that kind of material. During Mega Man X: Unit 49's Season 2, it was the mission stage for Squad A (X, Blue Knight, Ying and Illusion). The facility is divided in several sectors, the first one being the Liquid Metal Production Sector. Cargo ships come out of it carrying supplies to the Laboratories and the Manufacture Sector, who are located in another building. The internal security of the place is composed of cameras and laser detectors, which sound alarms and open spike pits for the intruders, but they were easily fooled by Illusion's Mirage Drive. JamisonOutside.png|Outside JamisonSecurity.png|Internal security JamisonLaboratories.png|Liquid metal deposits and laboratories JamisonNagaxidRoom.png|A test chamber in the Manufacture Sector. 'History' In April of 2193, after the Jakob's Incident, the Copy Chips were banned and a race for the development of new kinds of shapeshifting Reploids began. The Jamison researchers gathered samples of the liquid metal that was used in Toxic Seahorse from the supplies he used in Dopple Town and began their hasty research to create their own Liquid Metal Reploids. They soon realized that shapeshifting Reploids would need AIs with high processing powers to coordinate the morph process, since they needed to be able to control the properties of the substance, sense their bodies regardless of their gooey state and morph into consistent forms, and so the first models of brain were created, being activated with complete consciousness since the beginning. Most of the test brains were unable to control the liquid metal and had to be modified several times, while other brains were damaged during the process, resulting in several brains discarded. Since those were Reploid minds, they experienced intense suffering and the experiments were like torture sessions. They saw their equals being destroyed in front of them and lived with the fear of being the next ones. The greed of the Jamison LMEF researchers swept their empathy away, and they treated those living minds as mere experiments, whose suffering was just part of the process. Most of the Reploids have started decaying and dying slowly, and the few survivors were majoritarily with some kind of mental disturb. It did not matter, since they had already made successful models like Nitrous Marcidus, who could duplicate himself, and Corrosive Nagaxid, the closest attempt to make their breakthrough. One day, Kran sneaked into the place searching for new weapons or technologies for the Neo Maverick Army and found Nagaxid in her experiment tube, along with several other Liquid Reploids agonizing. Kran broke the glass and saved her, taking her away. Later, Nagaxid would come with NMA soldiers and free all the other Reploids, some of which immediatelly rebelled and tortured the researchers to death out of anger. Cyrenox and an unknown amount of Reploids agreed to join the Neo Maverick Army after being convinced by Nagaxid, while others could not believe there was a world outside, since they lived only for the experiment and thought that was all that existed, claiming Nagaxid to be crazy. To end their misery, the rebels destroyed the brains of their brothers. Some unstable Liquid Metal Reploids (and Liquid Metal Mechaniloids) were left alive and began wandering through the laboratories. After some days, they started decaying and agonizing until they were just pools of Liquid Metal. Nagaxid, Cyrenox and Marcidus stayed in the facility as ordered by Saturn, preparing traps for the Maverick Hunters and fought them during the Fanfare Operations. Category:Locations